Juntos
by Monika Granger
Summary: Juntos... el nombre lo dice todo... xD reviews pls... HHr


**N.A.:** Hola de nuevo… jeje… ¿mucho tiempo sin decir nada verdad? bueno, la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad pero me saqué un tiempito para escribir este fic. No es muy grande, es verdad, pero fue lo que me salió y espero que os guste. Nuevamente, agradezco a azaak, por ser una muy buena amiga y por tener la paciencia y la buena voluntad de corregirme los fic's, para ti guapa un besazo…

**Juntos**

_Es de noche y estoy sentada junto a la ventana de la sala común mirando las estrellas, ha__ce algunos días hemos derrotado a Voldemort, bueno, Harry lo derrotó. Pero eso ahora no importa mucho, lo que pasa es que siempre, desde que entré a Hogwarts, me ha gustado Ron, o eso pensaba. La verdad es que hace algunos días cuando, por impulso, lo besé pensé que sentiría algo especial pero no fue así. Por otro lado, a orillas del bosque prohibido, cuando vi a Hagrid salir del bosque cargando a Harry en brazos sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba, me quedé paralizada, rápidamente las lágrimas acudieron a mi silenciosamente y sin que me percatara. Tuve ganas de correr hacia él, ignorando todo y todos, para hacerle reaccionar pero no fue necesario, solo había dado un paso cuando me detuve, su pecho se movía imperceptiblemente. ¡Estaba vivo! Y eso me hizo sentir un gran alivio al instante. _

_Estoy confusa… ya lo hablé__ con Ron, y aunque no lo parezca lo entendió y aceptó mejor de lo que esperaba, me dijo que él también estaba confuso entre Luna y yo…_

El ruido del retrato de la Dama Gorda abriéndose me hace reaccionar y puedo ver a Ginny y Harry entrar discutiendo, lo que no es normal. Doy gracias por la oscuridad de la sala común que me oculta en las sombras, no quiero interponerme en su discusión así que me quedo quieta donde estoy.

"Ginny, entiéndeme necesito tiempo para pensar, han ocurrido muchas cosas en todo este tiempo…" – oigo decir a Harry frente a Ginny.

"¿Qué cosas, Harry?" – lo interrumpe Ginny gritando.

"…"- veo como Harry aparta la mirada y no responde.

"¿Por qué no me lo cuentas, Harry? Pensé que me amabas, pero veo que no es así… ¿sabes? Empiezo a creer que Chang tenía razón cuando decía que la única que te importa es Hermione…" – continuaba gritando Ginny. Oí un ruido y miré hacia arriba, todo Gryffindor estaba presenciando la pelea pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada incluso Ron – "Empiezo a creer que terminaste conmigo por ella…" – acrecentó Ginny.

"¡Eso no es verdad, Ginny! Yo terminé contigo porque a mi lado no estarías segura." – fue la vez de Harry interrumpir a Ginny.

"¿Y ella que? ¿Acaso a tu lado ella estaría segura? ¿De que tenias miedo, Harry? ¿Acaso tenias miedo de que en el caso de una encrucijada no sabrías a quien salvar?" – gritó Ginny de vuelta.

"¡Ya basta Ginny!..." – Gritó Harry más fuerte.

"¿Qué, no te gusta escuchar las verdades?" – lo interrumpió Ginny.

"No, lo que pasa es que me harté de tus celos, te pedí un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas… pero tu te empeñaste en convertirlo en otra cosa, pues que así sea, hemos terminado. No puedo estar con alguien que no me entiende." – contestó Harry y acto seguido salió por el retrato dejándonos a todos pasmados y a Ginny hecha una furia.

"¿Y vosotros que miráis? ¿No tenéis nada mas que hacer?" – gritó Ginny y subió hecha un huracán hacia su cuarto.

Yo continué en mi canto oculta por las sombras de la noche hasta que todos se hubieran ido a dormir y sigilosamente salí por el pasaje del retrato de la Dama Gorda con dirección a la sala de las necesidades donde estaba segura encontraría a Harry.

Al llegar pasé tres veces por delante de la pared donde se encuentra la puerta y segundos después esta revela su presencia. Lentamente me acerco respirando profundamente y extendiendo el brazo giro la mazaneta de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta veo como ante mis ojos se extiende un hermoso y verde pasto cubierto por un cielo estrellado, al fondo un lago de aguas cristalinas y junto al lago estaba Harry recostado sobre la hierba.

Silenciosamente entré y cerré la puerta dirigiéndome hacia él, al llegar a su lado y sin que el notara mi presencia me puse de rodillas, puse mis manos al lado de su cabeza y lo miré desde arriba bloqueándole su visión de las estrellas.

"¿Qué buscas en las estrellas?" – le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

"Un ángel…" – me contestó Harry sonriendo.

"¿Y lo has encontrado?" – le pregunté retribuyéndole la sonrisa y entrando en su juego.

"Acaba de llegar…" – me contestó Harry endulzando su mirada. Admito, no me esperaba su respuesta y me quedé mirándolo sin saber que decir – "Estuve pensando en lo que Ginny me dijo en la sala común…" – comenzó Harry saliendo de mi aprisionamiento y sentándose a mi lado.

"Harry, no lo tomes tan a pecho, Ginny tiene un temperamento muy fuerte solo hay que aprender a tratar con ella." – lo interrumpí mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Oíste nuestra discusión?" – me preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

"Yo estaba en primera fila, junto a la ventana oculta por la oscuridad." – le contesté volteando mi mirada al lago.

"Ya veo, yo pensé muy bien en lo que Ginny me dijo y creo que tiene razón, en todas y cada una de sus palabras." – me dijo Harry y yo podía sentir su mirada sobre mi pero no me atreví a mirarlo, me quedé estática al oír sus palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – le pregunté aún sin voltear a verlo, dejando mi mirada perdida en el brillante lago que se extendía ante mi.

"Tu sabes a que me refiero, pero te lo diré si eso es lo que deseas… Puede que suene un poco injusto pero… Si tu vida y la de Ginny peligraran y solo pudiera salvar a una de las dos, yo te escogería a ti, Hermione…" – me contestó Harry y las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos – "Desde que te conocí pensé que todo el amor, cariño y preocupación que sentía por ti eran como de un hermano para con un hermana y que lo que sentía por Ginny era amor de verdad. Pero ahora veo que era al revés, es a ti a quien amo y a Ginny a la que quiero como hermana…" – acrecentó Harry acercándose a mi.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro y cuando lo sentí acercarse me giré para decirle que yo también lo amo, pero lo único que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos acariciando mi rostro. Sin perder tiempo le correspondí, a cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada repleta de amor… Mis lágrimas cesaron, y mi cuerpo se entregó al placer carnal, sustituyendo las lágrimas por sonrisas, suspiros y gemidos de felicidad, placer y amor, mucho amor… Y, con el culminar de nuestra acción, tres palabras salieron de mi boca – _'Te amo, Harry...'_.

Y así, sin importar nada ni nadie más, nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados junto al lago, cubiertos apenas por el cielo estrellado que nos contemplaba desde arriba, repletos de felicidad por la nueva vida que acabábamos de empezar… _**Juntos**_…

**Fin**

**N.A.: **Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestros reviews, también me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en el ultimo cap. de _'Una Declaración Original'_ y en el fic de _'Destino' _me alegra que os gusten mis fic's. Hasta pronto…

_Un besazo _

_Monika Granger_


End file.
